This invention relates to a portfolio case, and more particularly, a knock-down portfolio case whose dimensions may be varied to complement the size of the contents placed in the case.
Many salesman carry samples of their products of illustrative brochures in a travelling portfolio case to display when with prospective customers. One salesman may carry a variety of products of different bulk. This invention is designed to enable that salesman to conveniently display those products in a travelling portfolio case, regardless of their size or bulk.